Words
by tstansetis
Summary: So many words unspoken, and yet their feelings are clear.


Warning: Contains SebastianXCiel. Don't like, please don't read. Hints of sex, but not too much.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters in this story.

Words

1. Ciel doesn't know that Sebastian sometimes makes him sugar-free cakes and sweets. Because even though Sebastian is a demon, he really does worry about Ciel's health.

2. Ciel has never enjoyed his lessons. Dance, History, Math...he finds them all irritating and troublesome. But Sebastian has an...interesting way of rewarding his master when he does well.

And Ciel does enjoy those rewards. Very much.

3. When Sebastian plays with cats, the young master tends to get very frustrated.

But it isn't just because of his allergies. It's because, for however brief of a time, Ciel is not the thing that Sebastian enjoys the most.

4. When his master had an asthma attack at the circus, Sebastian could have sworn his heart - however small of one he may have - had stopped. For the first time in eternity, he had been afraid of losing a soul that he loved.

No. A master that he loved.

But, of course, Sebastian was one hell of a butler. The next time this happened - if it were to happen again - the demon would be prepared to handle the situation himself.

5. Sometimes, when Sebastian is extremely busy doing household chores, Ciel likes to try to hide from the butler. Sebastian never questions it when he finds Ciel under his desk in the butler room, or in his wardrobe sneezing from all of the cat fur. He simply escorts him into the dining room and serves him his evening meal.

Because Sebastian knows that no matter how hard the boy tries, he cannot hide from his demon - or his fate.

6. Ciel will never, not ever, admit it, but he loves it when Sebastian spoils him. When the butler carries him and cuddles him and teases him, the boy revels in the attention, but the last shred of Phantomhive dignity that he has left will never let him show it.

Of course, Sebastian knows that his master doesn't truly hate the attention, but he will never share that he knows, because the young master would then deny him the privilege of said teasing. And then neither of them would have any fun.

7. Occasionally, when Ciel has nightmares, he sneaks into Sebastian's room while the butler is outside playing with stray cats. He opens the wardrobe, steals one of the demon's uniform shirts, and makes his way back up into his room to curl up in his bed with the comforting scent of Sebastian to lull him back to sleep. Even if, sometimes, the cat hair clinging to the fabric makes him sneeze.

8. Sebastian loes to lie awake at night while his young master is asleep and just listen. LIsten to the boy's soft breathing as it eases it's way past his slightly parted lips, listen to his tiny heart beating against his thin, frail chest...but most of all, he loves to listen as Ciel murmurs his name softly in his sleep with an ever-so-rare smile on his noble little face.

"Sebastian..."

Ah, yes, he loves to listen.

9. Sometimes, Ciel hates that his butler can never lie to him. Just once, he would like to hear some kind untruth spill from the demon's lips.

"I will be yours until the day you die" would become "I will be yours forever."

"Your soul is divine, my master," would become "I love you, Ciel."

"Do you only love my soul, Sebastian?" would be answered with "Of course not, My Lord."

But then, Ciel does hate liars. So he supposes that it is a good thing that his demon cannot lie. It will save him much heartbreak when the contract comes to a close.

10. When they lay in each other's arms at night, neither of them can bring themselves to say what they want to. Ciel's pride won't let him for fear of rejection; Sebastian's aesthetics as a butler prevent him from bringing it up out of turn.

Both of them want to say it with words, but neither can.

So Sebastian conveys it with touch, with gentle fingers that ghost over Ciel's skin slowly, carefully. Ciel knows how much damage Sebastian could do with those hands.

The boy responds with soft sighs and submission to display his affections. Sebastian knows how Ciel hates to be seen as weak, hates to be touched in such an intimate mannor by anyone but the demon.

They realize that they don't need words.

They say exactly what they need to without them.


End file.
